


[Art] k.i.s.s.

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Digital Art, Fluff, Hand Kisses, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: All his life Loki has never been wooed before. Not like this. At first he couldn’t believe the Grandmaster really meant it, or that he wanted more than to bed him, but he was really starting to see just how serious En was about being with him. It felt wonderful to be wanted and adored so much, to be worthy of someone's attention and affection like this, it was no surprise that Loki started to love being courted and fell hard for the man doing it too.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	[Art] k.i.s.s.

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this as part of the Marvel reversebang 2020
> 
> Thanks so much to [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow) for claiming this, was a pleasure to work with you. Everyone please go check out the awesome story! 
> 
> [Fic by powercrow here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071809)

[](https://imgur.com/bHZARGg)


End file.
